A switch is marketed by Siemens AG under the product name Sentron 3VL for example. This electrical switch has a tensioning lever which, in the on state of the switch, assumes a tensioning lever position tensioned by spring tension. A locking device is also present which can lock the tensioning lever in the tensioned tensioning lever position.